The present invention concerns an apparatus for the guidance of a spun thread in a spinning station.
It is known that thread monitoring devices are mounted on spinning machines for the monitoring of the run of thread. Moreover, in spinning machines with filament cleaning, the wound filament quality is monitored by means of a measuring instrument. The position of the thread monitor follows a withdrawal apparatus and is free of access for automation equipment. Known thread monitors operate in accord with the optical principle of a bifurcated light relay. Moreover, these said thread monitors act to assure a reliable thread guidance but do not supervise the wound filament quality.
For the monitoring of wound filament quality, it is necessary that a thread run is provided which is smooth and closely parallel to the measuring sensor. Further, in the installation of the measuring head, care must be taken that sufficient space is available about the measuring head in order to provide the head with a recognition means for detecting unwanted fibers.
Because of the traverse motion of the thread following the withdrawal apparatus, it is not possible to guarantee a smooth and stable thread run after the withdrawal apparatus. On this account, the measuring head for the monitoring of the wound filament quality cannot be located after the withdrawal apparatus.